


Rings

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have no idea when this takes place, no beta we die like women, sort of accidental marriage proposal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: “Do you ever think about marriage?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 63





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This little nugget keeps floating through my mind, and I am **trying** to write a horrendously long slow burn, so FINE, here it is. Now hopefully it will stop pestering me.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Castiel’s head was resting on Dean’s chest, listening to the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, as Dean’s hand carded through his hair. It was a mesmerizing sensation.

“Do you ever—” Cas started to ask, then frowned.

“Ever what?” Dean asked sleepily.

“Never mind. It was stupid.”

“Well now I have to know what it was,” Dean said, pulling his hand away. Cas immediately missed its presence.

“Do you ever think about marriage?” he asked finally.

“Are you proposing?” Dean asked. Cas looked up at him in surprise—that hadn’t been quite what he meant. Dean was wearing a soft, amused smile.

“No,” Cas said. And then… “Maybe. I don’t know.” Dean furrowed his brow in uncertainty, but the smile still played at his lips. “I kind of meant,” Castiel continued. “Settling down with… with someone else. A nice, normal woman. Getting away from all the supernatural stuff.”

Dean’s smile faded and he was left with just confusion. “Why would I want that?”

Cas’ heart fluttered in his chest—or something like that. There Dean went again, making him feel a thousand things he never thought possible for an angel.

“Seriously, I’ve got everything I need right here,” Dean said. Cas, Sam, Jack. “We could get married though, if you want.”

He lowered his head back to Dean’s chest, smiling. “I don’t think the state of Kansas recognizes same-sex marriages,” he said.

“Technically, you’re an angel.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure that will clear things right up.”

Dean laughed. “No, but you could give those asshats quite a shock.” 99.9% of American religious folks would have no idea what to do in the face of actual divinity, other than maybe riot when they realized how much of it went against their beliefs. “Anyway, I think we’ll be hard pressed to find any state that recognizes marriage between two guys who are legally dead.”

Cas hummed, closing his eyes. It wasn’t that big of a deal. This hadn’t even been what he’d meant when this conversation started.

“We could do something symbolic though,” Dean continued on. “Rings, maybe a small ceremony. If you wanted.”

His heart did another somersault. He looked up at Dean again and smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Dean smiled back at him. “I’d like that too.”


End file.
